


Daddy's Home!

by creakybones



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Piss Play, Rimming, Watersports, daddy dom, daddy!frank, little boy - Freeform, little!gee, sweetheart!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakybones/pseuds/creakybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets home from a long day at work and is finally able to have special time with his favorite little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on tumblr who requested it! I first wrote it on my phone, and it was only about 3,000 words long. But I figured that it should be longer, so I got my computer fixed and added to it, so now it's around 8,000 words! I really hope you like it and I did okay, I'm not used to writing that much, but I think this is pretty good. At least, it's more well written than most of my other things on tumblr. I've also found that there is an extreme lack of Frerard piss play fics, so I guess I will take it upon myself to write more! Please enjoy and I really appreciate feedback! If you want to share any headcanons or thoughts with me, my tumblr is gerard-ways-piss!

Gerard reached down to adjust his mini skirt to where it wasn't riding up too much and snuggled deeper into the corner of the couch. He looked up from the large T.V. to the clock that was situated a few feet above it on the wall, and huffed out a sigh. It was already 1:26 in the afternoon and Frank was supposed to be home from work by now. He had left earlier that morning, ruffling Gerard's already sleep-knotted hair and said, "I'll be home by 1:15 okay? I promise I'll make it up to my little prince that I have to leave so quickly." He bent down to where Gerard was laying and gave him a small peck on the lips before he exited the house. Usually, Frank worked from home in the big office that they added to the house, but when there were important meetings such as this one, they had to be held in the corporate building. This meant that Gerard had to be left all alone without his daddy.

Gerard had spent most of the day coloring and playing with his stuffies in front of the T.V. with his cartoons going in the background to try to make the time pass away faster. He drank as much juice as he wanted to (which ended up being all of it.) because Frank wasn't there to stop him, even though he knew it was a no-no. For breakfast he had made himself some cereal and sat down on the sofa to enjoy it in front of his toonies, but he ended up spilling it on his pajamas, luckily avoiding the couch in the process. He figured that it was time to change out of his pjs anyways and sat the bowl down on the coffee table to get up, and walked back into their shared room to pick out what to wear. He ended up going with his daddy's favorite outfit: A soft, pastel purple mini skirt, (Frank practically drools when he sees those milky white thighs barely covered by the fabric) a thick, light pink sweater with the words 'Baby Angel' written on the front in white swoopy letters, and cuffed sleeves that were long enough to reach down to the middle of his fingers; his prettiest lacy panties that hugged him in all the right places, and even matched with his skirt, and finally he had his pink and white striped, thigh high socks that had a tiny white bows at the top of each of them. 

Gerard finally looked away from the clock and pulled his favorite stuffie closer (a pink, floppy rabbit that Frank had won for him at the fair) and tangled his other hand in his black, shoulder-length hair in slight frustration. He missed his daddy so much, he was supposed to be there already! Why was it taking him so long to get home? He reached over to the end table to pick up his blue pacifier and began to suck on it to help distract his mind from thinking about all of the bad things that could have happened to Frank to make him late. He threw his head back against the couch in impatience and whined through his paci, he really had to go potty from drinking all of that juice, but he didn't want to leave the sofa in case his daddy happened to get home when he wasn't in the living room. So Gerard just swung his socked feet back and forth slightly to ease the pain slowly growing in his bladder; they made a soft thudding sound as they bounced off the front of the couch. Just as Gerard was about to give up and lay down to take a nap, he heard the light click of the lock being turned. He looked over to the front door as it swung open to reveal the shorter tattooed man. 

Gerard practically leaped from the couch, forgetting about his stuffie and pacifier, and engulfed the smaller man in a bone crushing hug. "Daddy!" The older man squealed. "I've missed you so much!" He leaned down to pressed his lips to Frank's in a short, but wet, kiss.

Frank laughed warmly at his baby boy's excitement at seeing him and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist to pull him closer. "I've missed you too my little prince." He cooed and reached up with one hand to brush a few strands out of Gerard's face.

Gerard giggled happily at the nickname and nuzzled into Frank's shoulder while he rubbed his hands up and down Gerard's back. After a few seconds of standing together in the soothing embrace, the taller man pulled back slightly with a confused expression. "Why did it take you so long to get here daddy?"

Frank smiled softly and gave him a quick kiss. "Daddy got stuck in traffic sweetheart." he frowned and continued to rub his hands up and down Gerard's back "I was so upset that it was stopping me from seeing my precious little boy." With those last words, Frank nuzzled his nose against Gerard's in an Eskimo kiss.

The taller man blushed and let out a high-pitched giggle in return, flashing his tiny teeth to the other man. "well I'm glad that you're finally here now!" Gerard said gleefully as he pulled away from Frank to grab his hand and tug him towards the couch. "Now we can snuggle!"

As Gerard was almost at the couch, Frank was finally able to see what his baby boy was wearing. He stopped walking, causing Gerard to turn around and look down at their joined hands before looking up at Frank with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Frank just smiled fondly and turned Gerard's body to be facing him. "Daddy just wanted to see what you were wearing darling." He explained as his eyes trailed up and down the other man's body. Gerard could feel the heated gaze burn through his skin and he pulled his hands up to cover his eyes shyly. Frank could barely handle how adorable his little boy was being, and he slowly lifted his hands to tug Gerard's from his face and clasped them between their chests. "Don't hide your beautiful face sweetheart." The shorter man said gently. "You look so good baby boy. Did you get all dressed up for me?" Frank asked with his lips curled up into a grin.

Gerard nodded quickly, looking at Frank with big earnest eyes. "uh huh, I wanted to look extra pretty for you because you had to go to that long meeting today." He bit his lip and asked innocently, "Do I look extra pretty Daddy?" 

"Aw," Frank huffed with a small laugh and leaned forward to press kisses to the taller man's neck, Gerard tilted his head to the side with a light hum to give him more access. "Of course you do baby, you always look extra pretty to me." Frank smiled as he got an idea. "In fact," he paused to press another kiss to the soft skin. "You look good enough to eat!" Before Gerard could figure out what was happening, Frank had pushed him down to lay along the length of the couch and was straddling him. Frank ran his hands up and down his sides, tickling him, and began playfully biting at Gerard's neck while making exaggerated munching noises. 

Gerard squealed a laugh and began flailing beneath the man holding him down; trying his best to grab and pull Frank's offending hands away from him. "D-daddy no!" he gasped between giggles. "D-dont e-eat me!" the quick movements suddenly caused his bladder to send a sharp pang that reminded him that he needed to relieve himself. Luckily, Frank stopped right before anything more could happen.

With a mock disappointed face, Frank pulled back. "Fine, I guess I won't eat you." he paused for effect. "...This time." He leaned back down to give the other man a wet, smacking kiss on the cheek as he giggled again. As Frank sat back to where he was straddling Gerard's lap, pushing his own hips against the others' in the process, Frank heard a small, breathy moan escape from Gerard's lips. He quickly moved his eyes to look at Gerard's flushed face and rocked his hips down again experimentally, which elicited another mewl from the other man. Frank gave a sly smirk before asking, “What is it baby boy?” He pushed his hips down again and watched as Gerard's eyes rolled back slightly in pleasure. “Is there anything Daddy can do to help?”

Gerard's hands fell down to weakly grab at Frank's hips. “P-please Daddy, m-my princ- ah.” He was cut off by Frank rolling his hips down again, causing him to moan. “My princess parts feel all t-tingly!” He managed to gasp out in a shaky breath, his hips reflexively bucking up to meet Frank's. “Please touch me?” Gerard asked with his best innocent voice.

Frank scooted down Gerard's legs and chuckled warmly. “Of course Gee,” He slid his hands to where they were resting where the fabric of the skirt ended. “Anything for my little boy.” 

Despite the almost fiery heat of the hands that gripped his thighs, Gerard felt himself shiver at the touch. It ran down his spine and to his curling toes. Finally he felt the rough fingers slide up under the skirt, to the front of his crotch. Frank made sure to barely put any pressure as he rubbed light, teasing circles on the other man's slowly growing erection. He could feel a patch of the lacy fabric becoming slightly damp with precome leaking from the tip of the cock. Gerard moaned softly and turned his head to the side with his brows pulled together in pleasure, making Frank's own arousal grow at the sight. 

“Ah!” Gerard suddenly felt a sharp pang rush down to his bladder and his hands quickly shot down between his legs, moving the other pair of hands away from his crotch in the process. 

Concerned at the sudden change in how Gerard was acting, Frank frowned in confusion. “Are you okay Baby?” He asked seriously; worried that he had done something wrong.

Gerard looked down shyly, avoiding eye contact. “Y-yes Daddy, I'm fine.” He smiled, a little embarrassed, and bit his lip.

Still confused as to why Gerard was acting like that, Frank continued to question him. “Then what happened Baby Boy?” He just wanted to figure out what was wrong with his precious angel, he couldn't stand the thought of him ever doing anything to hurt him.

The taller man didn't want to tell his daddy that he had to pee, because then he would have to tell him that he drank all of the juice, but he knew that lying to his daddy was even worse than that. So he looked to the side again and spoke hesitantly. “I just really have to potty because I..” he paused to gather the courage to continue. “because I drank all of the juice.” Finally he got the strength to look at Frank's face and saw that he looked only mildly upset.

Frank was only slightly disappointed in Gerard; he was more relieved that there was nothing majorly wrong with his little boy, and also a little proud that he had told him the truth. Shaking his head, Frank began to speak. “Gee, you know that's a no-no.” He said with a sigh, he didn't like scolding his precious little boy, he hated it in fact.

Gerard looked away from the man above him in shame and nodded slightly. “I know Daddy, I-I'm sorry.” He didn't like being in trouble, and he couldn't stand it when he disappointed his daddy. 

Frank moved his hand to grab gently at Gerard's jaw to tilt his head to look at him, and kept his hand there. “I know you are baby,” He said softly, rubbing his thumb lightly over the bottom lip. “And because you were honest with me, and you apologized for what you did, I'm going to let you off with light punishment.” Frank decided, and if he was being honest with himself, he probably would have let him off with a light punishment either way, but Gerard didn't have to know that now did he?

Gerard let out a small breath in relief that he didn't realize that he was holding and gave an almost nervous smile. “So what are you going to do to me then?” He asked, slightly worried about what the shorter man had in mind.

Frank used the hand gripping the other man's jaw to keep him still as he leaned down to press a kiss to the soft lips before he answered. “Because you drank all of the juice even though you weren't supposed to...” He paused to think of the perfect punishment that wouldn't be too harsh. His eyes flicked around the room to help give him some ideas, before they landed on the hands pushed between Gerard's legs, and he knew almost instantly what he was going to do. “I'm going to make you hold it until I think it's been long enough.”

Gerard's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered just how badly he had to go, and he squeezed his legs together tighter to try to lessen the pain. “B-but Daddy!” He squealed. “P-please, I gotta go so bad!” he stuck his lip out in a pout and it began to quiver. 

Frank huffed out a slight laugh and moved his hands to rub up and down the other man's arms. “I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's either no potty,” He slid his hand to rest on the place where his bladder would be and pressed down teasingly, making Gerard gasp and writhe slightly. “Or you have to get spankings.” Frank stated, knowing that Gerard would definitely pick the former of the two.

Frank predicted correctly as the taller of the two stilled beneath him, and looked up at him with a defeated expression. “Fine.” He huffed sadly, “No potty.” Gerard was really unsure if he would be able to hold it as long as his daddy would want him to, because he could already feel the pressure in his bladder rising steadily.

“Good choice.” Frank said with a nod as he began to climb off of the taller man. “Now come on.” He reached down to grab at Gerard's hands to help pull him from the couch, Gerard barely managing to hold it as he was pulled up quickly, causing his bladder to lurch. “Let's get you to the bedroom Kitten.” Frank continued to hold onto Gee's hand as he lead him to their bedroom, their fingers intertwined with each other. Gerard would have thought that it was sweet, if he didn't feel like he was about to burst.

When they got into the room, the taller of the two stood by the bed and watched as Frank took his socks and shoes off by the bedroom door. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to sit on the bed or not, so he stood next to the mattress and waited as patiently as he was able to with the way that his bladder was feeling. “Daddy please,” He whined softly. “I've been waiting all day for you to touch my princess parts. I need it so bad.”

Frank sauntered over to the other man after finally getting his shoes off and smiled up at Gerard. “Of course my little prince,” He cooed. “I've been waiting all day to get my hands on you too.” He said as he trailed a hand up Gerard's thigh to where it rested right under the soft, purple material. “In fact, that's all I could think of today during that meeting.” Frank admitted while he watched the other man shiver at the light touch of his fingers. 

The soft feeling of the hand resting on his thigh, sent an almost tickling sensation running down Gerard's spine, which didn't help with the way his bladder was feeling. He whimpered when he heard that his daddy was thinking about doing dirty things to him all day when he was supposed to be working, and dropped his head to rest on the shorter man's shoulder. His hands hung limply by his sides as Frank slid his hand up more to rub teasing circles over his crotch like he had done earlier. The feeling it gave him made him bite down very lightly at Frank's shoulder and his stomach quivered in pleasure mixed with the slight pain his bladder kept giving him,

“You had Daddy so hard today,” Frank continued. “It was so difficult to hide it from everyone else there, but luckily we were given a break.” Frank leaned up to nibble softly at the taller man's ear and whispered, “I had to jerk myself off to the thought of your pretty little lips stretched around my cock.” 

Gerard groaned loudly at the mental image of Frank jerking off to him, now he really wants to get his mouth on his daddy's cock. He struggled to keep himself from bucking his hips, because while he wanted here to be more pressure on his crotch, he also wanted to keep it light in fear of his bladder releasing itself before Frank allowed him to. Before he was able to decide if it was worth the risk, the other man was already pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come on Princess,” Frank instructed. “Sit on the edge and spread your legs for Daddy.” 

Gerard obeyed and spread his legs wide, the movement making the mini skirt ride up on his hips. He regretted the action almost immediately as his bladder shot him another jolt of pain in warning as his legs opened. He tried to quickly close them, but before he was able to, Frank's hands were on his knees keeping them spread. “Ah ah, Gerard.” He scolded lightly. “I said to spread them open, not close them.”

Gerard braced his hands a few inches behind him on the mattress and used his arms to keep him steady. “But I gotta potty!” Gerard whimpered loudly, and Frank could see the way his stomach was quivering, even from under the thick sweater. 

“I know you do darling.” the shorter one said in a soft voice. “But this is your punishment,” He got on his knees and rested between Gerard's pale thighs, and trailed his hands up each leg teasingly as he spoke. “So be a good little boy for Daddy, okay?” He asked.

Gerard quivered with the arousal that shot through his system, and also the pain that was beginning to become impossible to ignore. Not that he had been doing such a good job of that before. “Y-yes Sir.” He stuttered out, barely managing to hold it together. Frank moved his hands to push up the mini skirt to where it was under the pink sweater, now exposing the other man's panties completely. Letting out a low moan, Frank pushed his face to where it was in between the thick and soft thighs and pressed a gentle kiss to the head of Gerard's cock through the fabric. Gerard almost wasn't able to stop himself from bucking his hips toward the other man's face. He really did love how gentle his daddy was to him, but sometimes it could be maddening with the way that it felt almost teasing.

“You're so pretty Gee,” Frank praised as he trailed the end of his finger to rub at the tip of the dick lightly, practically salivating as he watched Gerard squirm and whimper beneath him. “Such a pretty little boy.” He leaned down again and left little kisses to the inside of each thigh, then stopped for a moment to suck a small bruise on the pale skin before he continued. “Daddy's little prince.” Frank couldn't believe how turned on he was by all of this.

Gerard breathed out a keening moan at the touches and words spilling from his lover's lips; each breath he took would cause his bladder to lurch and send him shocks of pain to his groin. He tried his best to just bare through it, because he was trying to be a good boy; just like his daddy wanted and asked him to be. He felt Frank gradually put more pressure on his dick, which made his stomach flutter with more arousal. Gerard used as much willpower as he could to concentrate on not wetting himself in that moment.

“You're doing so good baby.” Frank said cheerily as he continued to rub the other man through his panties. He was very proud that Gerard was able to last this long, figuring that he had been holding it since before he had gotten home, and thought that it might as well be time for him to let his little boy finally go potty, but he was going to get Gerard to beg for it first. To try to quicken the process, Frank slid his hand up and under the sweater and splayed his fingers over the soft flesh of the other man's stomach and pushed down lightly. Gerard jerked at the touch as it sent a stinging pain shooting down to his crotch and shoved his hands between his legs by reflex.

“D-daddy p-please!” Gerard gasped loudly. “I've been s-so good.” He begged with his voice quivering as stuck out his bottom lip. “P-please let me potty.” Gerard looked down at his hands as he felt a few drops of urine leak out and looked back at Frank with watery eyes. “It doesn't feel good Daddy.” 

Frank stood up from in between the taller man's legs and ruffled Gerard's hair lightly. “Okay baby boy,” He said gently and held out his hand for the other man to take. “Get up.”

Gerard was more that happy to let Frank pull him up to where he was standing as well; he was excited that he was finally about to get to use the restroom. “Finally!” He said gleefully as he tugged his skirt back down to its original position and stared to make his way to the bathroom. A hand gripping his wrist stopped him from making it more than a few steps and he turned his head to face the person it was attached to. “What is it?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

Frank just smirked as he got an idea, and walked to be standing in front of Gerard. “Just stand here for a second baby.” He said in a warm voice. Even though he was confused; Gerard obliged and stood in that spot while waiting for a better explanation.

When it didn't come as quick as he wanted it to; he tilted his head to the side with his brows furrowed and a slight frown. “Daddy, I have to go!” He whined.

With his mouth still tilted into a smirk; Frank pushed his hand between the taller man's legs and cupped his cock through the thin fabric. Gerard squeaked and jumped slightly at the unexpected contact before Frank spoke, “Then go.” Was all that came out of his mouth.

Gerard wasn't sure that he had heard correctly, so he asked. “W-what do you mean?”

Frank just squeezed the hand between that was between the thighs slightly and nodded towards Gerard's bladder. “I mean go baby, come on.” he groaned. “Piss for me.”

Gerard's face flushed and he looked away shyly; he didn't know if he could do that. “I-I don't know...” He said nervously. With the way that his lover was watching him; it was hard for him to relieve himself. “I'm too shy...” 

“Here,” Frank said in a soft voice. “Let me help.” Before Gerard could ask how he would be able to help; Frank used his other hand to slip under the sweater and grab at the other man's side while flexing his fingers over the soft skin. The taller man gasped loudly at the tickling feeling it shot through his body; his stomach lurched and his bladder was overwhelmed with the sensation. He flung his hands to Frank's shoulders to help steady himself as he felt his bladder release. He let out a long, strung-out moan as his piss began to flow freely.

Frank kept his palm cupped over Gerard's cock and rubbed his stomach with his other hand. He breathed out breathy moans at the feeling of the warm liquid seeping through the fabric and dripping to the floor through his fingers. Gerard kept his eyes trained to the floor as he bit down on his lip in an attempt to stifle the noises the emitted from his mouth. He really couldn't help that it felt so good to finally go potty, and with the way his daddy kept touching him was making him feel so tingly in all of the right places.

“Yeah baby, such a good boy.” Frank rasped with arousal and he reveled in the way that he could hear the quiet 'hiss' the urine was making as it flowed from Gerard. He was getting so hard because just because of that one little noise. The way the soaked fabric felt against his fingers sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body and straight down to his erection, and the desperate whimpering sounds that kept falling from his little boy's lips were driving him crazy with lust.

Gerard groaned softly as he felt his piss trail down his legs, soaking his socks in the process, and leaned his head down to lick at the sweat that accumulated on the curve of Frank's neck. “F-feels so good Daddy.” He murmured against the tattooed skin and began to rut his dick against the hand that was holding it. Gerard whined with pleasure as he felt the heavy flow of urine slow to a light trickle and his whole body shuddered with relief. 

Frank gasped out a small moan as he felt Gerard bite down gently on his neck, sucking a bruise onto the skin. He tilted his head to the side to let the taller man have more access as he continued to rub at Gerard's soaked crotch. “Fuck Gee,” He said with a loud moan and pulled back to look into his eyes. “You're just so fucking hot.” He managed to get out before he was surging forward and attaching his lips to the other man's. He sucked on Gerard's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into his mouth. their tongues swirled around each other; each man unable to get enough as they breathed harshly through their noses.

Gerard was fully hard by then and was beginning to become impatient; his wet panties and socks were starting to get cold. He pulled back from Frank, their lips making a loud smacking noise, and pouted. His face was flushed brightly from the kiss. “Daddy please,” He whined. “They're getting cold, and it's making me uncomfy.”

Frank was confused, at first, as to what his little boy was talking about. Then he looked down and realized that he was talking about his underwear. He chuckled lightly and gave a gentle kiss to the other man. “Of course Sweetheart,” Frank moved his hands to begin to pull at the waistband of the lacy fabric. “Let's get these off of you.” Gerard beamed at him and helped him pull them down and over his wet socks, he stepped out off them as they reached the floor. Then he figured that he might as well take off the sweater so that it didn't get ruined, and he began to tug it up. “Arms up Darling.” He said so that it would be easier to lift the clothing off of the boy.

“Here.” Frank instructed as he lead Gerard to sit at the edge of the bed again, and picked up the soaked fabric of the underwear and the pink sweater, to toss it to a random corner of the room. “This way it will be easier to take off your wittle socks.” He explained in a goofy voice while he crouched down and grabbed one of Gerard's feet to wiggle it playfully. The taller man giggled happily and hid his face in his hands. Even with Gerard's exposed erection, Frank couldn't help but think about how adorable the man before him was. He thought about how much he loved his little boy and that he always wanted to be there and take care of him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this man in his life;.

Frank felt his heart swell up with warmth and love, and his train of thought was interrupted by another muffled giggle emitting from Gerard's lips. He quickly shifted his gaze to look at the hazel eyes peeking at him through pale, slender fingers. “Whatcha thinkin' about?” Gerard asked as he pulled his hands back down to grip at the edge of the bed, and began to kick his feet back and forth lightly. Careful to not to kick Frank who was still kneeling in front of him.

“I was just thinking about how much I love you,” Frank answered as he grabbed Gerard's feet gently to pull off the wet socks slowly. “And how cute you are.” He pressed his lips to each of Gerard's feet in a short peck before lowering them back to the ground. Gerard smiled brightly, showing off his tiny teeth, and was filled with the same warmth and love that Frank was. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of his daddy Frankie's head.

“I love you too Daddy! So so much!” He said gleefully as he pulled back. “You take such good care of me!” Frank grinned and pushed Gerard's knees apart and trailed kisses up the slightly chubby thighs. He maintained eye contact so he could watch Gee's face contort in pleasure as he got closer to his erection. Frank watched as the other man's brows drew closer together, causing as slight crease to form between them. His eyes were half-lidded and he had his bottom lip sucked into his mouth and was nibbling lightly to try to steady himself. Finally, as Frank reached Gerard's leaking cock, he pressed a teasing kiss to the tip of it before he drew back to place his hand around the base and jerked his hand up slowly, 

A loud moan was startled out of Gerard and he gripped the edge of the mattress tightly in pleasure while bucking his hips up into the touch of Franks calloused hand reflexively. Frank smirked as he reached his free hand up to the other man's face and pushed his finger against the red and swollen lips. “Suck baby.” He groaned, and Gerard smiled against the digit and opened his mouth to willingly take the finger into his mouth. He began to suck lightly, swirling his tongue around and tasting the skin. He loved the feeling of his daddy's fingers way more than than his paci, and Frank knew this too. He always tried to find an opportunity to do that for his baby boy. He felt arousal shoot through him as Gerard hollowed out his cheeks to suck harder and made eye contact with half-lidded eyes.

Gerard groaned loudly around the finger as Frank quickened the pace of the strokes on his dick, and drool was beginning to drip down his chin. After a few moments, Frank pulled his finger out with an audible pop, causing Gerard to whine softly until he felt the spit coated finger prodding at his entrance. The other man wasted no time as he pushed the tip of his digit passed the tight ring of muscle, Gerard felt his eyes roll back as he bit out a broken moan as the finger slid into him slowly. Each groan that Frank heard from the taller man was sending pleasure through his body and to his groin. 

“Relax Gee,” Frank rasped as he fingered his baby boy and jerked him off. All he wanted to do was pleasure his little princess, and by the noises that the other was making, Frank could tell that he was doing just that. When his finger made it all the way down to his knuckles, he thrusted it in and out a few times before crooking it in search of his prostate. He finally pressed the tip of his finger against the cluster of nerves, and felt Gerard's body spasm around him. “Here.” Frank said. “let's lay you down on your back so you can put your legs on my shoulders huh?”

Gerard nodded breathlessly and laid back and hooked his legs to rest his calves on Frank's back. Immediately, Gerard was able to feel the other man's finger slide deeper into him easier with the new position. He whimpered out a long and high whine as Frank brushed against his prostate over and over. He felt heat surging down into his belly with each stroke on his cock, it coiled tightly as his body began to spasm with pleasure more frequently. Frank Felt his cock twitch in arousal as he watched his baby get filled with such a good feeling, and knowing that he was doing that to him.

Gerard pushed his hips down onto the finger while trying to buck up into the hand wrapped around him. It felt like he had static crackling through his veins with each movement that he made. Gerard gasped as Frank pushed his thumb into the slit on the head and bucked up wildly. “A-ah D-daddy!” he stuttered. 

“Yeah Darling? You like it when Daddy touches you like that?” Frank questioned innocently.

“Ngh y-yes” He mewled. He shut his eyes tightly and dropped his head back and released another groan.

Frank chuckled and smirked at Gerard. “You look so good for me like this kitten,” Gerard interrupted with a guttural moan before he continued. “All laid out for me, and letting me touch your delicate parts. I love watching you come undone. I love making you come undone.” Frank said as he pleasured the other man. “Are you gonna come for me darling?” He asked teasingly. “I bet it's gonna feel so good for you when you do.”

With the way that Frank kept taking, and the words he was saying, was bringing Gerard closer and closer to the edge. The tight heat was coiling down in his stomach and crotch, the feeling was leaving him unable to express his thoughts in any actual words, so he just whimpered and nodded at the question. Frank began to put all of his focus on pressing his finger against the prostate and tugging his other hand up and down the other man's leaking cock.

Gerard brought up one of the hands that was gripping tightly in the tangled sheets, up to his face to bite at his knuckles in desperation. His breathing was becoming erratic and shaking whimpers and groans kept spilling past his lips. Then suddenly, he felt empty and cold, and he lifted his head to gaze down at Frank and realized that he had taken his finger out and had stopped jerking him. “Why'd you stop?” He whined at the other man.

Frank smirked at Gerard before he used his hands to grab the legs hooked over his shoulders to spread them further apart. “Daddy was just thinking about eating you out Kitten. Would that be okay with you?” He asked as he trailed his hand languidly up and down Gerard's thigh.

Gerard propped himself up on his elbows and nodded eagerly at Frank. “Yes!” He gasped out desperately.

Frank leaned forwards to get closer to Gerard and tilted his head to the side. “'Yes' what, Pumpkin?” He teased

“Yes please.” Gerard huffed out a little impatiently, causing the other man to chuckle warmly.

“Good boy.” Was all Frank said before he pushed his face between the two, thick thighs and stuck his tongue out to prod at Gerard's entrance. The taller man just dropped down again to lie on his back and bucked his hips down and groaned loudly at the wetness of Frank's tongue. He couldn't stop his hand from flying down and knotting itself in Frank's semi-short hair and tugging slightly. The slight burn each time that Gerard tugged was enjoyable, and he kept his own hands wrapped around Gerard's thighs. He could feel them quivering beneath his fingers with each time he dipped his tongue into the other man, causing groans to spill from Gerard. 

Frank loved the noises that Gerard makes. He would do almost anything to make his angel moan and writhe with pleasure. Because just knowing that he was the one doing that to Gerard, was almost enough to make him come then and there. But he had to hold off for his little boy, He knows how much Gerard loves his cummies. He nosed his way further between the thighs to try and get his tongue deeper into Gerard.

“Ohh, Daddy.....” Gerard whimpered. “I-I'm not gonna last much longer”

Frank pulled back slightly for only a few moments to ask, “Yeah? This feels good baby?”

Gerard bit his lip and nodded, removing his hand from Frank's hair in the process. “Uh huh, so good.”

“Do you want to come for Daddy now?” Frank questioned as he moved his hand from the taller man's thigh and wrapped it around his member to stroke it lightly. 

Gerard jerked his hips up into the touch of the rough fingers. “P;ease.” Was all he was able to gasp out at that moment. He only needed a few more strokes and he would be brought completely over the edge.

Frank could tell just how close his little boy was, and tightened his grip slightly to increase the friction of each upward pull. He made sure to push his thumb over the slit in the head of his cock each time because he knows just how much Gerard goes crazy for it. Gerard began writhing on the sheets and spewing incoherent noises that almost sounded like Frank's name if you were listening closely. Frank could feel his own erection pressing against the front of his pants just from watching the other man whimper and move from the things he was doing to him.

Finally, with one last tug, Gerard came hot and heavy all over Frank's hand and his own stomach. His body convulsed in pleasure as he felt it course through his whole being. “Ngh- ah ah.” He gasped as his toes curled and uncurled as the jolts of his orgasm ran through him. Gerard let out a high moan and had his mouth hung open as his eyes rolled back slightly in his head. He gripped tightly at the sheets beneath him as he bucked his hips up wildly until he felt one of Frank's hands find his own and intertwine their fingers together. 

Frank's other hand was still stroking Gerard through his orgasm as he murmured praise to the other man. Praises like, “Such a good little boy aren't you.” and, “Fuck, Gee. You're so beautiful when you come for me.” He continued stroking until he felt Gerard's hand push his own off of him because he was getting sensitive down there. “Are you done Darling?” The shorter man asked.

Gerard propped himself up on his elbows again and smiled lazily at Frank. He was filled with the post orgasmic haze that he always gets after he and his daddy have special playtime with each other. “Yes Daddy. All done.” he gave a short nod, making his black, messy hair sway slightly. 

Frank smiled up at the other man and moved to crawl over him so he was able to press a loving kiss to his mouth. Gerard giggled sweetly against his lips, which made Frank chuckle warmly in return. “I love you Gee.” He said as he moved back to his original position in the floor. 

“I love you too!” Gerard squealed happily as he smiled widely. 

Frank then took a notice to the come that was still coating the other man's stomach, and also a few of his own fingers. “Aw, my little prince is all dirty.” He cooed.

Gerard pouted playfully and shook his head. “I am.” Then he grinned at Frank and asked innocently, “Will you clean me off Daddy?” 

Frank got the hint and huffed out a small laugh before agreeing. “Anything for you Darling.” He then shuffled closer on his knees to where he could bend over Gerard who was still laying on the edge of the bed, and began to lap up the white, thick liquid that was coating the other man's stomach. He made quick work of it, using broad licks to get up as much as he could. He delved his tongue into the belly button, earning a giggle and a “That tickles!” from Gerard, before he was done licking it all up.

“All done?” Gee asked sweetly whenever Frank pulled away. 

“All done.” Frank confirmed and finally stood up from the floor and raised his hands over his head in a stretch. He let out a long groan as his back popped loudly. Gerard was unable to look away as his eyes trailed over the strip of skin that was exposed when his shirt rode up, then his eyes traveled further down and he saw just how hard his daddy was. Quickly he got up from the bed stood in front of Frank and moved his hands to start working at the belt buckle. The shorter man looked down at the hands that were messing with his fly and chuckled quietly at how fast he was trying to get it undone. “Someone's eager, aren't they?”

Gerard had his tongue poking out in concentration as his hands fumbled slightly, as he was still feeling lazy-boned from the orgasm. “I want your cummies right now.” He whined. “No, I need it.” he corrected himself and then let out a small sound of triumph when he finally got the belt and zipper undone. He then pushed Frank up against the wall beside the bed softly so that Frank could brace himself against it.

Frank grinned and put his hand on one of Gerard's shoulders. “Okay then Kitten, Get on your knees.” Gerard obliged gleefully and situated himself to where he was directly in front of Franks crotch and waited as patiently as he was able to. Frank just had to take a moment to take in the sight of the other man on his knees for him. The way that his eyes looked tired but still bright, and his soft lips were open slightly in anticipation, wet and willing. Finally, Frank got to work and shoved his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees, letting his erection free of the constraints. His dick was swollen and leaking with precome, and Gerard couldn't wait to get his mouth on it. “Come on darling, suck for me.” 

Gerard scooted forward slightly and used one hand to brace itself on Frank's waist to steady himself, and used his other hand to wrap around his length to guide it into his mouth. He closed his lips tightly around the head and sucked as he pushed his tongue into the small slit to lap up the precome, some of it was already dripping down his chin. A deep groan erupted from Frank's lips as Gerard swirled his tongue around and then pushed his head further down to take in more. He felt Gerard take his hand and move it to his long, ebony locks. So he tangled his fingers into the hair and tugged gently. The action made a mewl sound deep within Gerard's throat, and the vibrations sent shivers bursting through Frank's veins and he couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward roughly. Gerard only gagged slightly before moaning again at the feeling of Frank hitting the back of his throat.

“You like that?” Frank asked breathlessly, and experimentally thrusted his hips again. Gerard closed his eyes, overcome with the feeling and taste of Frank on his tongue, before he groaned an approving sound. “You want Daddy to fuck your mouth?” Frank asked as he jerked forward again. The other man looked up and locked eyes before he pulled back enough to where he could nod before taking Frank back into his mouth. “Fuck.” was all he was able to choke out before he tightened his grip on Gerard's hair and tugged him forward while he moved his hips. Gerard was doing his best to open his throat up as much as he could for Frank's cock, he would use his tongue to press against the vein on the underside of with each time it pulled out of his mouth. 

Frank was barely holding on at this point, the wet heat of Gerard's mouth and throat was almost too much for him to handle. Not to mention the moans that sent vibrations running through him and made him have to rely completely on the wall behind him for support so he wouldn't crash into the floor. “Shit Gee... That feels so good.” Frank began to babble. “You look so good right now, so fucking hot. Daddy's so close now darling.” He thrusted his hips again before continuing his praise. “ah- so fucking beautiful. I love how easily you can take me baby.” He punctuated the last word with another deep thrust. “oh g-god Gee, I'm gonna come down your tight little throat.”

That was the only warning that Gerard got before his mouth was flooded with the thick and hot liquid. It came out in thick spurts and he swallowed as much as he could, though some of it managed to dribble out of his mouth and down his chin. The hand in his hair tightened it's grip as Frank was pushed over the edge. Frank had his eyes screwed shut and was biting his lip in an attempt to stifle the words that wanted to spill from his mouth. But a few Fucks and shits were able to escape. Gerard pulled his face back and used his hand to stroke the other man through his orgasm, watching his body spasm from his touch. 

When he was done, Frank just slid down the wall to be sitting in front of Gee and he smiled lazily. “That was so good Baby Boy.” he praised as he brushes some stray hairs out of the other man's face. 

Gerard giggled and nodded. “I think so too. You tasted very good Daddy.” He leaned forward to lay rest his head against Frank's shoulder and sighed happily. 

A small laugh was huffed passed Frank's lips and he rubbed his hands up and down Gerard’s back in a comforting motion. He felt exhausted, and he could tell that his little boy was too. If the way that he was yawning was anything to go by. So he pulled Gerard back slightly to ask him, “Is it nap time for you darling?”

Gerard rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded. “Uh-huh, you have to cuddle with me.” 

Frank felt his heart swell again with warmth at how adorable the other man was being, so of course there was no way that he was ever going to be able to say no to that. “Of course Kitten, Daddy will nap with you.”

Gerard smiled brightly and slowly stood up, only to fall over onto the bed a moment later. Frank followed behind him after sliding his pants and underwear down, and managed to land softly beside the other man and tugged the blanket out from under them. He used the comforter (which, luckily, didn't get anything on it.) to cover their bodies and scooted closer behind Gerard.

Gerard snuggled backwards against Frank and grabbed the other man's hand to bring it to his mouth and sucked lightly on his fingers. “Did you forget your paci?” Frank asked softly as he used his other hand to rub gentle circles on Gerard's stomach.

“I left it on the couch.” Gerard explained, but Frank knew that even if it he had it with him, he would still be sucking on Frank's fingers anyway.

“Alright then pumpkin, let's get some rest.” He said as he pressed his lips to the back of Gerard's head. “I love you little prince.” He murmured sweetly.

“I love you too Daddy.” Gerard said after a yawn, barely managing to keep his eyes open as he said the words. Only a few moments later, both he and Frank had drifted off into sleep.


End file.
